


Lights Down Low

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You spend the night at Sam’s place for the first time.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Lights Down Low

“You should spend the night,” Sam whispered as the two of you laid cuddled up on the couch.

You hadn’t been expecting that. Of course you wanted to, you just hadn’t been expecting it.

His large hand gently began to rub your stomach, a move he knew would have you saying yes if he continued.

You settled back into him, whispering a soft ‘yes’ as his movements continued. He smiled and began placing soft kisses on your neck before focusing his attention back on the movie.

When the movie ended you began to get nervous. This would be the first time that you spent the night at his house. It was funny because you had been thinking about it for a while now, and now that it was happening you didn’t know what to expect.

As if sensing your unease, Sam whispered your name, causing you to turn over to your back. He trailed his hand over your cheek before speaking.

“You don’t have to stay if you’re uncomfortable. I can drive you home,” he reassured you.

“It’s not that,” you answered your voice barely above a whisper. “I just… I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I guess I’m nervous.”

“Y/N, we don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with. We can just sleep.”

You shook your head, “No, I want to. I’m ready.”

Sam held your gaze for a moment before leaning down and capturing your lips in a kiss.

Your hands clenched his shirt as you pulled him closer effectively pulling him completely on top of you. The weight of his body felt amazing on top of yours and you wanted him to stay there forever.

When he finally pulled away, you groaned at the loss causing him to chuckle. He stood before extending a hand for you to take and effortlessly pulling you up from the couch.

He led you to his bedroom before he dropped your hand and turned to face you. Giving you a smirk, Sam took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, his sweats hung low on his waist and you licked your lips in anticipation.

He led you to the bed and gently pushed you down before he began undressing you until only your bra and panties remained.

He gave you one more lingering kiss before he finished undressing himself.

Your eyes slightly bugged at the sight of his naked body. 'Beautiful’ you thought as your eyes moved over his body.

He stood there smirking as he watched you take him in. You shrank away when your eyes finally reached his lower region, and you slowly began to close your legs before snapping your eyes back up to his.

Your mouth hung open slightly before you cleared your throat. “Umm Sam,” you began. “I don’t… I don’t think it’s gonna fit.”

He chuckled before he took a couple of steps back towards the door. “Don’t worry about that, little bit,” he said as he reached for the light switch. “It’ll fit. And if it doesn’t,” he began before he flipped the switch cutting the lights off. “I’m gonna make it fit.”


End file.
